Profe me vuelves loka!
by Hermi23
Summary: Pan no se espera que el amor de su vida vaya a ella y se convierta en su profesor , de quien se trata el chico en questión? pt .dejen reviews!
1. hacia clases

- **PAN ¡PAN! **

**Un grito femenino a las 8 de la mañana hizo eco en la casa de Pan.**

**Una niña de cabello moreno , tenía la cabeza hundida en su manta , el despertador sonaba y ella no quería levantarse de esa cama tan cálida.**

**La puerta se abrió , y como alma que lleva al diablo , una mujer de unos 30 años largos , de cabello moreno y largo y unos severos ojos azules fue hacia la cama de su hija .**

- **Pan! Te he dicho que te levantes de una vez! – chilló la mujer echando a la chica de su cama .**

- **Aughs****! – rugió esta al darse con la cabeza en el suelo- que quieres mamá??- preguntó adolorida.**

- **Que que quiero?? – bramó esta indignada – tienes que ir al instituto ¡! Así que levántate o llegarás tarde a tu primer día.**

**Pan , hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama , frotándose la adolorida cabeza.**

**Videl**** , su madre , le había sacado el uniformo escolar limpio y se lo dejó en una silla , dio un portazo y salió de la habitación:**

- **diez minutos y abajo te quiero ver!! – chilló , y cerró la puerta.**

**Pan dio un bostezo , se incorporó y se fue hacia su tocador.**

**Se miró en el espejo y vio la imagen de cada día.**

**La misma niña de 15 años recien cumplidos , de oscuro cabello negro y ojos del mismo color … ahora mismo llenos de legañas… **

- **que asco ¡! Otro curso mas ¡! Y no se quien será el nuevo profesor ¡- dijo Pan , lavándose la cara .**

**Se quitó el camisón , se aseó , se puso el uniforme : una falda negra con una blusa blanca , con botoncitos plateados .**

- **asqueroso botoncitos …- se quejaba pan , que con torpeza le costaba lo suyo abrocharse los botoncitos.**

**Se puso los zapatos de charol , se peinó y se puso un poco de brillo labial de olor a fresa .**

**Miró con añoranza su pañuelo rojo , que siempre usaba , pero que en el instituto no le dejaban llevar .**

**Cogió la mochila con sus libros , bajó la escalera y se fue a desayunar.**

**Cuando bajó , fue directa a la cocina , allí estaba su madre Videl , y su padre Gohan sentados en la mesa.**

**Videl**** servía café a su marido y Gohan leía una revista cultural sobre el mundo de la medicina.**

**Gohan**** , el padre de Pan , era el primogénito de Son Goku , abuelo de Pan ,un hombre alto , moreno de ojos negros , sumamente atractivo desde bien joven.**

**A él le gustaban las artes marciales , pero , gracias a Chichi , su abuela , su padre era un honorable médico .**

- **buenos días hija – saludó Gohan al ver a su hija , que dejaba vagamente la mochila en el suelo y se sentaba en la mesa perezosamente .**

**Videl**** le dio un vaso de leche y unas galletas de chocolate , mientras se sentaba ta,bién , mirando a su hija .**

- **pan … no te sientes de esa manera! Como te vas a sentar en clase así? – preguntó , señalándola.**

- **Por que no? – contestó esta mojando las galletas en la leche.**

**Videl**** , frunció el ceño .**

- **no me hables así señorita … **

- **como quieres que te hable ¿ - contestó esta quedamente .**

- **pan! – le llamó la atención Gohan , tu madre tiene razón no te pases de la ralla hija …- dijo Gohan mirándola desde sus gafas severamente .**

**Pan puso los ojos en blanco , devoró su última galleta , apartó la silla de un golpe , se puso en pie , cogió la mochila y se fue .**

- **se dice adiós eh? – se quejó Videl , llamándola la atención .**

- **adiós – dijo esta bruscamente cerrando la puerta de un golpe .**

**Gohan**** y Videl se miraron.**

- **está en la adolescencia Videl , no temas – dijo Gohan sin darle mas importancia .**

- **si …- dijo Videl , con cara de preocupación .**

**Gohan**** la sonrió , le pasó una mano por la suya enlazándola .**

- **además … tal vez el nuevo profesor la ponga a ralla no crees ¿? – dijo Gohan con tono misterioso .**

**Videl**** sonrió de repente , dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir , y con mirada divertida rió .**

- **seguro que si … veamos que cara pone … me encantaría verla por un agujerito …**

**……………..**

**Pan salía de la casa de sus padres , estaba enfurruñada .**

- **son unos pesados! Y para colmo encima nuevo curso! Con lo bien que se estaba de vacaciones ¡! – gruñía Pan .**

**Pero la voz de alguien le llamó la atención .**

- **Pan!! **

**Pan se giró , la cara se le iluminó al ver a su abuelo , Goku ir hacia ella .**

**Pan sentía adoración hacia su abuelo Goku , a Satan también , pero es que el abuelo Goku , era el abuelo Goku .**

- **abuelo que haces levantado a estas horas ¿? – preguntó Pan , con una sonrisa .**

**Goku**** se acercó hacia ella , guapo , varonil , musculoso , y sin ninguna arruga mostró a pan una agradable sonrisa .**

- **chichi**** , ya sabes que es muy madrugadora … - dijo este – además te vi pasar por la ventana y quise saludarte y darte suerte en tu primer día de instituto .**

- **oh gracias …- la sonrisa de pan , desapareció .**

**Goku**** le pasó una mano por los hombros .**

- **que pasa ¿? No te hace ilusión? **

- **Pues no …- dijo con sinceridad .**

- **Vaya … - dijo este pasándose una mano por la sien- no te apetece ver a tus amigas ¿? Bra , va a tu clase no? **

- **Si … - dijo esta .**

- **Bueno … al menos la veras … además tendrás profe nuevo …- dijo Goku acentuando su sonrisa .**

- **Y que tiene que ver eso?? Todos los años tengo profes nuevos , eso no es importante … **

- **GOKUUUUUUUUU!! **

**Una voz chillona y atronadora se escuchó desde la casa de al lado .**

**Goku**** dio un salto de la impresión y algo pálido miró a su nieta .**

- **emmm****… bueno , tu abuela me llama …. Será mejor que vaya no?**

- **Si …- dijo Pan , sonriente . **

**Le daba gracia que al guerrero mas poderoso del universo le diera miedo su mujer , una terrícola normal y corriente , sin poderes extraordinarios fuera de lo común.**

- **bueno adiós ¡ - se despidió el sayyan dándole la mano y saliendo corriendo hacia la casa .**

- **ya voy chichi ¡!! **

**Goku**** desapareció , Pan suspiró mirando a la puerta , se miró el reloj y casi le da algo .**

- **mierda ¡! Llego tarde ¡! **

**La chica se lanzó al aire , volando lo mas rápido pudo , tenía que llegar al instituto lo antes posible .**

**Tras diez minutos de vuelo , Pan miró al suelo , allí tenía que estar Bra esperándola .**

**Dicho y echo , abajo , con las manos cruzadas, y con el pie dando golpes en el suelo , estaba Bra .**

**Pan aterrizó y corrió hacia la chica que esperaba en la puerta con el ceño fruncido .**

- **PAN!! LLEGAS TARDE!! – chilló Bra señalando su reloj ,**

- **Lo siento tía!! Me entretuve ¡! – se disculpó Pan , asfixiada .**

**La hija menor de Bulma , que había heredado de su madre su físico y su mala leche ( aunque tb tenía algo de mala leche de Vegeta , su padre) suspiró , poniendo los ojos en blanco.**

- **bueno dejémonos de tonterías y entremos que el nuevo profe nos espera!! – dijo esta .**

**Pan , pudo notar que Bra estaba impaciente .**

- **pero que os da a todos con el nuevo profe ¿? Como si ha mi me interesará un nuevo cascarrabias que nos mande deberes todo el día!! – chillaba pan , mientras seguía a Bra hasta la clase .**

**Bra**** se giraba de vez en cuando , para mandar mas a prisa a Pan .**

- **viejo cascarrabias ¿? Ja! Ya verás ¡! **

**Bra**** se rio , Pan se desconcertó pero no dijo nada , por que habían llegado a la puerta del aula.**

**Ambas respiraron .**

- **bra**** … - dijo Pan , mirándola – que quieres decir ¿? Por que tanto misterio?? – dijo la morena , mirándola con una ceja encurvada .**

**Bra**** sonrió con picardia , con sus ojos azules claramente divertidos .**

**-ah ¡ ahora lo sabrás … entremos …- Bra agarró a pan del brazo empujándola a entrar .**

**La chica abrió la puerta con una sonrisa …y …**

- **sentimos la tardanza profe ..- dijo Bra con una risita tonta .**

**Pan abrió mucho los ojos cuando entró en la clase y vio a su profesor .**

- **ya era hora chicas … id a vuestros asientos y que no se vuelva a repetir – dijo un chico alto , muy conocido para Pan , y que en esos momentos la habían dejado con los ojos desorbitados .**

**CONTINUARÁ …**

**N/A : OLA A TODOS QUE TAL?? Soy HERMI16 , Y ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UN FIC DE DRAGON BALL . PUES AKÍ ESTA , MI PRIMER CAP , ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y QUE ME DEJEIS ALGÚN REVIEW EH?? QUE ME HACE MUCHÍSIMA ILUSI"N .**

**PRONTO MAS , hermi16.**

**Besos ¡!! **


	2. El profesor

**CAP-2-EL PROFE:**

**Pan se había quedado en mitad de la puerta mirando con expresión soñadora a el profesor.**

**Bra le pegaba golpecitos en el brazo a su amiga , al ver que no reaccionaba.**

- **Pan!! Tenemos que sentarnos … - decía Bra , al ver a la ensimismada Pan.**

- **Eh? Si , si … **

**Pan siguió a Bra , ante la atenta mirada de su profesor , hasta llegar a un pupitre de en medio.**

**Pudieron ver como filas mas adelante , una chica morena de pelo muy corto y ojos grises , se reía .**

**Pan frunció el ceño , y se sentó al lado de Bra .**

**Cuando se sentaron , el profesor : un chico joven de unos 20 pico años , de un cabello corto ( a capa) y rubio ( supongamos que es rubio y no lila ) , de ojos azul , preciosos ,se ponía en pie.**

- **queridos alumnos … soy Trunks , vuestro nuevo profesor .**

**Hubo un murmullo en la clase , sobretodo femenino .**

**Pan miraba embobada y Bra con orgullo decía a los demás cosas como :**

- **es mi hermano , es guapo eh? **

**Trunks carraspeó a Bra , seriamente:**

- **señorita Bra haga el favor de callar … estoy intentando hablar …**

**Bra se calló a regañadientes , cruzándose de brazos .**

- **bien … prosigamos … soy novato en esto , así que espero que vuestra conducta sea la adecuada … **

**Las chicas asentían con la cabeza y los chicos se reían a lo vacilón .**

**Pan amenazó con un puño a un chico negro que tenía detrás , para que callara y no se riera de Trunks.**

- **… por lo tanto … ahora os comunicaré los horarios y las clases que impartiré …**

**Trunks sacó una libreta y empezó a escribir en el encerado .**

- **de lunes a viernes de 8:30 a 14:30 , y mis clases serán : tecnología , educación física , ciencias sociales y química … **

**Pan sonrió pensativa.**

- **( sabía que daría esas , Trunks siempre ha sido muy bueno en la tecnología y todo lo que sea experimentar … ha salido a Bulma , su madre … )**

**Luego se sonrojó .**

- **( y en educación física , también es normal … es un sayan no?? Además de los músculos que tiene … ) **

- **Ejem , ejem …**

**Pan se desconcertó al ver que Trunks estaba delante de ella , con la cara fija en ella .**

**Dio un vote y todos se rieron , sobretodo la chica de pelo corto y ojos grises.**

- **señorita Pan , me estaba escuchando?? – preguntó Trunks .**

- **si …- dijo Pan muy colorada.**

**Trunks no dijo nada , levantó una ceja y se fue de nuevo a mitad de la clase .**

- **pensando en tus amores perdidos Pan ¿? – preguntó la chica morena de pelo corto , y ojos grises .**

- **no idiota … - contestó Pan .**

**Pan frunció el ceño , mientras Bra le daba ánimos .**

- **no la hagas caso Pan , sabes como es Aruka no ¿? **

- **Si …**

- **Pues ya está .**

**Aruka Uka , era una chica de su clase , que desde su niñez había echo la competencia con Pan .**

**Al igual que Pan , le encantaban las artes marciales y le daba envidia que Pan fuera mejor que ella .**

**Luego miró de nuevo en frente , donde Trunks explicaba las normas de su clase .**

- **no quiero peleas de niños pequeños , ya sois mayorcitos …**

- **quiero puntualidad y responsabilidad …**

- **si no hacéis vuestros deberes , os quedareis con migo al final de la clase … **

**Pan se volvió a sonrojar , pensando en eso último .**

- **( pero no debería sonrojarme ¡! He estado muchas veces con Trunks a solas!! Además … no me gusta que sea así de severo … me trata como si no me conociera … )**

**Miró de nuevo al Trunks que explicaba .**

- **( no se de que me quejo , si es profesor , tiene que tratar a todos con igualdad , no nos va a favorecer a Bra y a mi solo por conocernos en persona … )**

**Trunks se sentó en su mesa.**

- **bien , finalizada esta breve presentación y explicación , doy por finalizo el primer día … **

**Los muchachos se levantaron veloces y se fueron yendo corriendo , como si repartieran caramelos fuera del instituto .**

**Pan y Bra fueron las últimas en salir , y fueron hacia trunks .**

**-. Los has puesto a ralla desde el primer día hermanito …- dijo Bra .**

**- y a ti también … - contestó trunks guardando sus cosas en el maletín .**

**- cada día te pareces mas a papá ¬¬ - dijo esta .**

**Trunks se rió , por primera vez en el día ,y miró a Pan .**

- **Hola Pan , has estado algo ida en esta clase no?? **

- **Em …- Pan se puso nerviosa – bueno … si …**

- **Ya veo …- dijo este pensativo – supongo que no te esperabas verme como tu profesor … no te lo han dicho Gohan , tu madre o Goku??**

- **No… - dijo Pan , tomando nota en que tenía que echárselo en cara mas tarde .**

**Trunks sonrió , cogiendo su maleta y dirigiéndose a la puerta .**

- **bueno … aún así mañana intenta concentrarte en la primera clase … - se puso mas serio – por que aunque os conozca- miró a Bra también – he de ser neutral , y si tengo que castigaros chicas – las miró severamente – lo aré , vale?**

- **Vale …- dijeron estas al unísono .**

**Trunks volvió a sonreír .**

- **venga chicas , si queréis os llevo a casa … Pan tu vas a casa con Bra?? **

- **Si … hoy iba a comer con ella en Capsule Corp … - dijo esta mirando a Bra .**

- **Vale … entonces no hace falta que avisemos a Videl … vámonos …**

**Y Pan y Bra siguieron a Trunks , que cogió su avión particular .**

**No iría volando a esas horas y en aquel lugar , por si algún alumno los veía .**

**Al llegar a Capusle Corp , la casa de Bulma desde sus principios , ella y Bra fueron directas al comedor .**

**Su robot particular fue hacia la mesa donde ellas se habían sentado .**

**Trunks se despidió de ellas , yendo hacia su gimnasio , para entrenar .**

**Pudieron escuchar como en el pasillo , se encontraba con Bulma , su madre , que le preguntó sobre sus clases :**

- **Hola cariño ¡! Como ha ido tu primer día?? – preguntó .**

- **Muy bien madre … creo que he hecho una buena elección … **

- **De eso estaba yo segura hijo mío , en fin , y las chicas ¿? **

- **En el comedor … - dijo este escuetamente.**

- **Bien … comes con nosotras o esperarás a que tu padre coma ¿? Está en el gimnasio , ya sabes… entrenando para vencer a Goku algún día…**

**Pan y Bra , se miraron y se rieron en la mesa .**

- **jeje entrenaré , luego como con él … **

- **perfecto hijo , hasta luego …**

- **hasta luego madre … **

**TRunks se fue hacia el gimnasio y Bulma entró en el comedor .**

**Con un vestido de seda escocesa roja y su pelo rubio ( azul ya sabeis ) en un elegante moño , Bulma sonrió a las chicas .**

- **Bra …**

**Dio un beso a Bra .**

- **Pan …**

**Dio otro beso a Pan .Las sonrió .**

- **que tal chicas ¿? Te has sorprendido Pan ¿? – preguntó Bulma , sentándose .**

- **si , mucho …- dijo Pan – demasiado …- dijo frunciendo el ceño , por que nadie la habia avisado .**

**Si su madre le hubiera dicho algo aquella mañana , abría ido mas presentable a clase y no solo con un poco e brillo rosa en los labios .**

- **( ups ¡! Que estoy diciendo ¡!?? )**

**Bulma la miró y sonrió maliciosamente , sirviendo a Pan un poco de Pollo que el robocito había traído .**

- **lo siento Pan , solo quise que te sorprendieras … y Videl e incluso Goku estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo …**

**Pan recordó que su abuelo esta mañana estaba muy sonriente .**

**( - claro!! El también lo sabía ¡ traidor ¬¬ )**

- **emm … mamá nos dejas comer ya?? – preguntó Bra , a la chica le molestaba que su madre siempre quisiera hablar con su mejor amiga .**

- **O Bra … tu y tu edad del pavo … te pareces mucho a tu padre … mas de lo que pensaba …**

**Bra frunció el ceño , solo de imaginarse a ella con la cara del príncipe de los sayans y ese estúpido y antiestético bigote negro.**

**Tras la comida , Bra y Pan dieron una vuelta por el centro comercial mas cercano a la ciudad del este .**

- **aún no me creo que tu hermano nos de clases!! – suspiró Pan mientras cogía su helado de chocolate con baño de chocolate.**

**Bra rió .**

- **jeje .**

- **de que te ríes ¿? – pregunto Pan sorprendida de la risa de Bra .**

- **de nada … que se te nota mucho … ¬¬ - dijo esta .**

- **que se me nota que??**

**Pan se había puesto del color de su pañuelo en la cabeza .**

**Bra , astuta como hija de Bulma y Vegeta que era le dijo en un susurro .**

- **que te mola mi hermano … y no desde ahora … sino desde siempre …**

**Pan se puso como un tomate , abrió la boca para replicar , pero la voz de alguien la detuvo .**

- **eh sobrinita!! **

**Pan y Bra se giraron y vieron que de la tienda de Helados de donde ellas habían salido , venía su tio Son Goten , con su novia Pares.**

**Bra frunció el ceño , al verlos . Mas bien a Pares .**

**Goten , era tío de Pan , hermano menor de su padre , y retoño de Goku .**

**Era un chico delgado , de ojos negros como su abuelo y su padre , y muy parecido a los dos .**

**Era además , el mejor amigo de Trunks , aunque estaba mas espabilado en el terreno amoroso que él .**

**De su brazo iba una chica casi de su misma altura , de cabello castaño , largo y ondulado y sonrisa tonta .**

**Según Bra , Pares tenía el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante.**

**-.sobrinita!! – se rió este tocándole el pelo y revolviéndoselo – como tu por aquí??**

**Pan lo separó irritada .**

- **Para Goten no seas pesado!! – se quejó Pan irritada .**

- **Hola Bra! - saludó a Goten a Bra .**

- **Hola … - dijo esta secamente , de mal humor … **

**Pares no saludaba , estaba muy absorta a un árbol con un nido de pájaros .**

- **que tal el profe … ¿? – preguntó Goten , sin ser dejado terminar.**

- **Muy bien ¡! Trunks ¡! Se que es Trunks ¡! Y veo que tu también lo sabías ¡! – dijo la chica empezando a enfadarse de que todo el mundo supiera algo que ella no sabía .**

- **Bueno con la calma!!- intentó calmarla Goten – veo que estás de mala leche , así que mejor no molestarte … - miró a Pares y la cogió de la mano .**

- **Nos vamos Goten?? – preguntó esta con vocecita aguda .**

- **Si Pares , nos vamos amor … - miró a las chicas – adiós Bra … adiós enana…**

**Pan le hizo un corte de manga y Bra solo hizo un gesto de cabeza , entonces la pareja se fue.**

**Pan dio un vote de rabia en el suelo , se giró en donde Bra , que miraba a un árbol con la mirada perdida y rabiosa .**

**Pan levantó una ceja , tranquila al ver que Bra , también pasaba lo suyo por amor.**

- **celosa?**

- **Mas quisiera él …- dijo Bra , y enfadada se fue a casa sin decir palabra a pan .**

**Pan se encogió de hombros , fue hacia un callejón solitario y se fue volando , oculta entre las nubes.**

**Cuando llegó a su casa , ya era de noche .**

**Pan entró en su hogar y estaban todos allí .**

**Sus padres , Goku y Chichi , en la mesa hablando y mirándola cuando entró .**

- **Pan ¡! – dijo Videl yendo hacia ella .**

**Pan la miró sin decir nada .**

**Gohan la sonrió y Goku le hizo un guiño .**

**De la cocina también venía su abuelo Satán , con aspecto feliz .**

**SE tiró a su cuello .**

- **mi única nieta ¡!ven con el abuelo ¡! **

**Pan cada vez estaba mas irritada .**

**( - para colmo viene Satán abrazándome como una cría y todos aquí mirándome y riéndose de mí … )**

- **lo has pasado bien en tu primer día de …?? – empezó a decir chichi , cuando Pan petó .**

**Dio una patada al suelo rompiendo una losa y un aura azulada salió de su cuerpo , desparramando algunos objetos .**

- **DEJADME EN PAZ!! SOYS TODOS IDIOTAS ¡! **

**Pan se fue corriendo a su habitación , dando un portazo .**

**Gohan se iba a levantar para ir y echar la bronca a su hija , por su actitud pero Goku fue quien se levantó .**

- **ya voy yo …**

**Chicha miraba la escalera sorprendida , y Videl preocupada levantaba a Satán del suelo , ya que había caído ante la fuerza de Pan .**

**Pan , en su cuarto se echó a llorar de rabia en su cama .**

- **NO SOY UNA CRÍA!! – chillaba rabiosa , dando golpes en la cama .**

**Entonces sacó algo de su almohada , una foto y tras mirarla la besó .**

**Se la puso entre pecho y espalda , abrazándola .**

- **trunks … me gustas mucho …- decía Pan , llorando y secándose las lágrimas .**

**Alguien llamó a la puerta.**

**--- QUIEN ¿? – chilló Pan , harta de ser interrumpida .**

- **yo … Goku … déjame pasar …- dijo este con amabilidad .**

**Pan escondió la foto de Trunks , se acomodó en la cama y dijo :**

- **pasa … está abierto …**

**La puerta se abrió , y Goku , dubitativo pasó . Cerrando la puerta tras él .**

**Miró a Pan , con pena en el rostro y se acercó a su cama .**

- **puedo sentarme ¿?**

- **Si …- dijo Pan sin mirarlo .**

**Goku se sentó sonriéndola con dulzura .**

**Al fin y al cabo , Pan era su nieta y le encantaba cuidar de ella , escucharla y consentirla también .**

- **Pan … que te pasa ¿? – preguntó este .**

- **Nada …- dijo Pan , con lágrimas en los ojos .**

**Goku levantó una ceja .**

- **nada?? Quien nada no se ahoga Pan … **

**Pan carraspeó .**

- **abuelo!! **

- **Que ¿?**

- **Nada ¡! No me pasa nada ¡! – Y Pan se echó a llorar como una niña de dos años .**

**Goku la posó en sus brazos y la abrazó , acariciándole su pelo negro , como cuando era pequeña .**

**Y en sus pensamientos el poderoso sayan murmuró .**

**( - algo que a los 15 años es dolor , algo que a esta edad se llama … el primer amor … )**

**CONTINUARÁ -…**

**N/A : OLA A TODOS , GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO MI PRIMER CAPI Y ESPERO QUE ESTE TB HAYA SIDO DE VUESTRO AGRADO ,**

**ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A :**

**EVA , SARIA ,FAIRI-LI,ELENA Y KAYLA-CHAN POR HABERME REVIEWADO Y LEIDO EL FIC .**

**SI ALGUIEN MAS LO HA LEIDO , YA SABE, DEJENME REVIEWS , K ME ENCANTAN ¡!**

**BESOS , HERMI16-LORENA- MIEMBRA DE LA ORDEN DE H Y HR.**


	3. Clases

CAP3 - CLASES:

Pan no habló con sus padres en lo que quedaba de noche.

Se quedó en su habitación sin cenar y se fue a dormir en cuanto Goku abandonó la habitación .

Cuando el sayan había bajado , Videl corrió hacia allá .

- Goku! Que te ha dicho?- preguntó la mujer preocupada .

Goku izo un amago a Videl , para que no se preocupara , mientras tomaba su asiento junto a Videl en su silla .

- es una adolescente … es normal su actitud- dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

- Pero no es bueno que conteste así , padre! – dijo Gohan mirando a su padre , con indignación de la actitud de su hija .

Chichi defendió a su hijo .

- Gohan tiene razón Goku , él ha sido bien educado por mi , para que su hija allá salido de esa manera … - criticó ella .

Videl frunció el ceño .

- mi padre tampoco me ha criado mal … yo he tenido que vivir con mi madre muerta …- dijo con el ceño fruncido .

Satan se puso algo melancólico , agarrando la mano de su hija .

- nadie tiene la culpa de cómo se porte Pan – dijo Goku – solo hay que intentar estar serenos con ella … por que está en una edad difícil … - dijo Goku que ya empezaba a devorar la cena con ímpetu.

Los demás lo miraron , creyendo que si goku comía tan tranquilo , quería decir que Pan estaba bien y no habìa nada grave de por medio .

A la mañana siguiente , Pan bajaba las escaleras ya … toda vestida y con su mochila.

Videl y Gohan la miraban desde la mesa , sorprendidos de que la chica se había levantado sin que Videl tuviera que despertarla a regañadientes , como cada día .

- buenos días hija – dijo Gohan , cuando la chica se había sentado en la mesa y cogía un bollo de la bandeja .

- hola …- contestó ella , sin mirarlo .

- has dormido bien? – preguntó Videl , trazando una sonrisa .

Pan , la miró e hizo una mueca.

- me estais hablando bien como disculpa? – sentenció ella , en una pregunta .

Videl y Gohan se miraron , este se puso serio .

- mira Pan , te hablamos bien , por que eres nuestra hija … si no te lo dijimos fue por que era una sorpresa …

- … y por que no creíamos que te enfadarás de esa manera …- atajó Videl seria.

Pan se levantó con una mueca y se fue hacia la puerta a pasa lento .

- pues a mi no me gustan las bromas ¡ y ahora no vengais con buenas caras! – se quejó ella desafiante.

Gohan se puso en pie.

- no nos hables de esa manera Pan ¡ aunque seas una adolescente , tienes que calmar esos humos – espetó Gohan con la mirada iluminada.

Pan dio una patada a la puerta , tumbándola .

- NO SOPORTO VUESTRAS CHARLAS! SOYS UNOS PADRES ASQUEROSOS! – chilló Pan con ira .

Videl se puso una mano en el pecho , mientras exclamaba .

- Pan ¡

- PAN! – este era Gohan , que la señaló con un dedo -. ESTAS CASTIGADA! HOY NO SALDRÁS CON BRA! EN CUANTO VENGAS DEL COLEGIO A CASA!

Pan estaba a punto de llorar .

- OS ODIO! – chilló , y la chica se fue volando por la misma ventana veloz .

Videl , calló arrodillada al suelo , y se puso a llorar .

Gohan , con furia miraba al cielo , cuando se dirigió a su mujer .

- me odia … nos odia … que hemos hecho mal? – preguntó ella abrazando a su marido.

- No lo se Videl … no lo se …- dijo este con una inexistente calma.

………………

Los muchachos de instituto , estaban en la puerta de este esperando para entrar .

Pan salió desde un callejón , con los ojos hinchados

Bra estaba en la puerta , cerca de Aruka Uka que hablaba con otras chicas de la clase.

- Pan! – fue hacia ella , la miró a la cara – estabas llorando? – preguntó ella .

- No …- dijo Pan , secándose los ojos .

- Como que no? – dijo Bra acercando la barbilla de Pan .

- Pues como que no …

Pan , no quería hablar con Bra de ello , a pesar que fuera su mejor amiga .

La hija de Bulma , iba a insistir cuando la puerta de el instituto se abrió .

Pan y Bra fueron para adentro , adentrándose por los compañeros , sintiendo como Aruka Uka se hacia paso entre ellas , mirándolas con superioridad .

- pava …- dijo Bra , mirándola con asco .

Cuando llegaron al aula , dejaron las mochilas en sus sitios y se fueron a sentar en sus asientos cada uno .

Cinco minutos mas tarde , entró en la clase Trunks , con su maletín de profesor , que le daba un aire muy distinguido .

Algunas risitas femeninas inundaron el aula y Pan , tenía ganas de lanzar una onda vital a aquellas merluzas.

Trunks , se dirigió hacia el pupitre del profesorado y dejó allí el maletín en alto .

- Buenos días chicos/as…- saludó este con un gesto en la cabeza .

Pan lo miraba embelesada , mientras que Bra miraba a su hermano burlona .

( - está tan guapo … es el profe mas sexy que se puede tener! – decía para sus adentros la chica ).

Trunks escribió velozmente en el encerado un horario de clases .

- bien … - dijo – este es vuestro horario semanal … ahora como podeís ver nos toca Tecnología …- Trunks sacó un libro de su maletín – sacad … el libro de Tecnorapid por favor …

Se escuchó el ruido de sacar los libros y estuches .

Pan cogió el libro y lo puso en la mesa , mirando la portada en donde habían tablas , muebles e incluso robots .

Trunks enseñó el índice del libro .

- bien , esta asignatura está compuesta por 4 apartados , como podéis ver … la investigación , es parte teórica , la creación , en donde pondremos parte práctica , la parte informática e incluso en el último tema podremos construir un robot …

Bra fue hacia el oído de Pan .

- mi madre me puede ayudar en esa parte …- rió ella .

Pan se le acercó , también al oído .

- bueno … pero si Trunks te pilla se puede enfadar contigo , no ¿

Bra , hizo amago de pensar .

- no se ,jijijiji …

- PROFESOR ¡

Una mano se alzó en el aire dejando ver la cabeza de Aruka Uka .

Trunks se giró hacia la chica de pelo corto y ojos grises .

- si señorita …??

- Uka , Aruka para usted querido profesor …- contestó Aruka con una sonrisa .

Trunks , sonrió a Aruka , dándole la palabra.

- que quiere Aruka?

- Es que Pan y Bra no dejan de hablar , profesor Trunks y me molestan ..- se quejó ella , mirando con maldad a las dos amigas .

Pan sintió mariposas en su estómago , cuando Trunks miró hacia ellas .

- señoritas , estamos en clase , así que silencio …- dijo Trunks , en tono severo .

- si señor …- dijo Pan , algo acongojada .

Bra , no contestó , por que si no abría una pelea de hermanos , solo miró a una orgullosa Aruka con odio .

- sigamos pues …- dijo Trunks en tono mas serio desde la interrupción – abrán los libros por la página 1 por favor …

Todos abieron los libros , por la página 1.

- que es la tecnología? – preguntó Trunks .

Pan alzó la mano , pero Aruka Uka , la levantó a su par , y Trunks mirando a ambas dijo :

- aruka?

Aruka sonrió satisfecha , mientras Pan bajaba la mano , vagamente decepcionada

- La tecnología , es un conjunto de instrumentos , .recursos técnicos o procedimientos empleados en un campo o sector … - dijo ella .

- Muy bien señorita Uka .

Aruka sonrió satisfecha , mientras sacaba la lengua hacia Pan .

Pan sintió ganas de lanzarla por la ventana de la clase , con silla y todo .

Trunks se paseó un poco por la fila de alumnos explicando .

- yo quiero que todos vosotros salgáis de aquí con un grado mas elevado de la tecnología que el que tenéis ahora ….- dijo Trunks estudiando a la clase con la mirada .

Todos lo miraban asintiendo.

- usted sabe mucho de tcnología verdad? – preguntó Aruka levantando la mano – me he enterado que usted es el nieto del doctor Brief , un gran hombre que sabía mucho de esta rama .,..

- exacto … yo y la señorita Bra- Trunks señaló a Bra , que parecía orgullosa – somos hijos de Bulma Brief , hija de el doctor Brief , nuestro abuelo .

- vaya …- dijo esta curiosa y sorprendida , aunque cuando vio la cara de felicidad de Bra le dio envidia.

- Bueno … tras esta pequeña charla sobre mi vida privada … será mejor que empecéis a leer las primeras hojas del libro … luego … os dejaré como deberes un resumen sobre : LA TECNOLOGIA , SUS PRINCIPIOS .

Trunks se sentó en su asiento de profesor , sacando blocs de notas .

- podéis empezar … y silencio por favor…

Se escucharon solo los movimientos de las hojas al pasar de página mientras todos leían .

Aunque Pan leía , no podía dejar de mirar a Trunks , sentado en su pupitre .

( - Es tan guapo … no puedo creer que sea mi profesor! Si es un encanto ¡ que lástima que yo solo sea para él la mejor amiga de su hermana pequeña … )

Pan puso cara de tristeza .

No podía sacarse de su cabeza los años muertos que había pasado sufriendo por el amor de Trunks .

Recordaba como de muy pequeñita su abuelo Goku , la llevaba a Capsule Corp , y mientras él entrenaba( ejem , ejem) con Vegeta … ella jugaba con Bra …

Pero eso no era lo único que hacía , pues siempre acababa fijándose en el guapo Sayan de ojos azules .

El timbre la sacó de su ensimismamiento , era la hora del patio .

Bra la zarandeó y Pan y ella salieron de la clase con el bocadillo .

- vamos … todos a almorzar … vamos … en media hora en clase … nos toca educación física … vamos …

Decía Trunks en la puerta , vigilando de que todos salieran .

Las chicas llegaron al patio y se sentaron ambas en unos bancos verdes de madera .

Almorzaron .

- que bien mi madre me ha empacado un meno big World plus de enchilada , chocolate y bollos con zumo de piña! – dijo Bra con aspecto de tener mucha hambre .

Pan , sin embargo comía poco a poco su bocadillo de jamón serrano .

- Pan …- interrumpió Bra a los minutos al ver que Pan no comía .

- Que ¿ - preguntó esta con mirada perdida .

- Por que no me confiesas que te gusta mi hermano? Podría ayudarte …- dijo Bra dando un sorbo de zumo .

Pan , casi se atraganta con el bocado de jamón que estaba masticando .

- A MI NO ME GUSTA LOKA! – bramó esta roja hasta las orejas .

- Jajaja – Bra se rió con estrépito ¬¬- si ya … en fin entonces supongo que no te interesará verlo con camisa de tirantes en la próxima clase no?

Pan tragó saliva , con los ojos como platos ( N/a: solo falta babear …)

- en tirantas?

- Si! y con pantalones cortos- dijo esta risueña.

Pan empezó a imaginárselo y casi babea el bocadillo , pero Bra la interrumpió de nuevo.

- y … dime amiga … emm…- Bra tartamudeaba – como va la relación de tu tío Goten con la chica esa ¿ - preguntó Bra tocándose las puntas de sus dedos .

- con Pares?- preguntó Pan con la ceja alzada .

- si …- susurró Bra ruborizándose .

Pan , sabía que Bra estaba enamorada de Goten .

Ella y Bra , en el fondo , tenían los mismos problemas de amor … solo que a Trunks no se le conocía novia y Goten si.

- pues … no lo se … la verdad es que ellos llevan dos años ya .. no se si …

Pan se calló , al ver la cara de Bra le bastó.

La chica no preguntó nada mas , se centró en sus bollos de crema y no dijo nada mas en todo el almuerzo .

Cuando sonó el timbre ambas corrieron hacia los vestuarios del instituto .

Se pondrían los chándales del instituto y subirían al gimnasio , que estaba en la parte trasera del edificio.

Los chándal, consistían en unos sencillos pantalones azul marino , largos … con una ralla plateada en los lados y una camisa de tirantas blanca , con la insignia del centro en color azul marino .

Pan , pudo ver como Aruka Uka se ponía una cinta azul marino en el pelo atada , mientras se miraba en el espejo con mirada luchadora .

Pan sabía que a Aruka le encantaban las artes marciales y le gustaba chulear de ello , con todo el mundo .

Por suerte , o desgracia , Bra la detenía cuando los nervios de Pan la incitaban a hacerle una onda vital que la mandara por la ventana de la clase .

Los alumnos bajaron hacia el gimnasio , grande y espacioso .

Con una tarima, para hacer interpretaciones teatrales y el resto todo terreno para las diversas actividades .

Había una puerta gris perla , que allí guardaban las pelotas , canastas , raquetas para las clases y también allí había un mini-vestuario para el profesor .

En ese caso Trunks .

El chico Salió de allí con una toalla en el omoplato , una camisa de tirantes azul marino y unos pantalones cortos de color blanco , con una ralla azul a los lados .

Iba así , para ser distinguido .

Pan y las demás chicas se lo quedaron mirando con la boca abierta , e incluso pudo escuchar a : Aruka Uka que decía :

- está como un queso!

Eso la enfureció, pero no dijo nada al respecto .

Trunks se colocó encima de un potro y pasó lista de sus alumnos .

Cuando pasó lista los miró entre severo y sonriente , para dar sus explicaciones sobre el curso gimnástico.

- bien! Os aviso que seré severo en esta asignatura , no os asusteis . – dijo mirando a algunos alumnos que tragaron saliva , con miedo – no os voy a obligar a hacer cosas que sepa que no podeís hacer , pero si pido esfuerzo y tesón .

Se puso en pie , con una mano en alta .

Trunks era en el fondo un hombre muy ambicioso.

- mi primera lección será las artes marciales … es decir aprender a defendernos de los demás … os enseñaré diversas técnicas , concentración y maña para las artes marciales … - miraba a uno a uno , se paró en Pan y la sonrió .

Pan se sonrojó y Aruka Uka , sacó pecho envidiosa .

- bien … alguien sabe algo de artes marciales ¿

Aruka , levantó una cama con tanto frenesí que le dio en la nariz a el chico de gafas que estaba a su lado .

- si , señorita Uka?

- Verá profesor … yo llevo desde los 4 años practicando las artes marciales … así que no dudo en tener ningún problema …

- Muy bien – dijo Trunks , sonriendo a una ególatra Aruka .

Volvió a girarse hacia el resto .

- bien , mi primera lección será intentar tirar al suelo a vuestro oponente , Bra acércate por favor , aremos un ejemplo …

La hermana de Trunks se acercó con timidez hacia su hermano , ya que ella no sabía nada de artes marciales .

En ese aspecto , era mas salida a su madre : Bulma .

Pan , la miró con lástima , mientras pensaba que ojala hubiera sido ella quien fuera elegida por Trunks … aunque la derribara!

Trunks se puso en posición y Bra lo imitó , segundos después y elegantemente , Bra estaba en el suelo , tocándose el trasero .

- así ¡ - enseñó – entendisteis?

Hubo un murmullo de aceptación , mientras Aruka se reía de Bra en el suelo .

Bra , miró mal a su hermano por haberla elegido a ella y fue a emparejarse con Pan .

-bien … pues ahora escoged parejas y a practicar .

Pan se fue con Bra , los demás se emparejaron .,. todos menos con Aruka .

La chica , con el ceño fruncido se fue hacia trunks .

Pan que estaba con Bra , forcejeando un poco , para no dañarla miró hacia ellos , para ver que decía .

- profe … es q ue nadie quiere ir conmigo …- se quejó Aruka .

Trunks la miró asombrado y le preguntó :

- y eso?

- Es que …- la chica se miraba el puño cerrado – es que les doy miedo sabes?

- Ah … vaya …

Trunks sonrió .

- bueno pues practicarás conmigo .

Aruka sonrió , " inocentemente".

- vale ¡

La chica se puso en posición y practicó con Trunks , y el la ganó en todas las ocasiones .

Aunque Aruka, parecía interesada en dejarse ganar , mientras su profe la cogiera .

Pan lo percibió y le causo que Bra le ganará por 5ª vez .

- PAN- se quejó Bra- que te gane Trunks , vale… pero yo? Deja de mirar …

- Es que esa guarra me pone de los nervios , ves como …

- SI LO VEO! Pero mi hermano es su profesor no? No puede ignorarla …

Pan carraspeó , sabiendo que tenía razón y con el ceño fruncido siguió practicando con Bra .

Hasta el final de la clase y del día .

Trunks , satisfecho se fue hacia su vestuario mandándolos cambiarse y marchar .

Aruka , se fue satisfecha a los vestuarios , hablando con todo aquel que la escuchaba sobre como luchaba trunks .

Pan se cambió lo antes posible para poder irse .

Se despidió de Bra y fue hacia una calle solana , para poder salir volando .

Bra se iba con Bulma de compras así que no se iría con ella , no tenía ánimos .

Entonces , cuando iba con la mochila y con aspecto triste alguien la chisteó .

- sh , sh

Pan se giró y su cara la iluminó , al ver a Trunks iendo hacia ella .

- Pan n! espérame! – gritó el chico .

Pan se enderezó , cuando el chico llegó hacía ella , con ropa de calle y su maletín .

- quieres que te lleve a casa?

Pan no se lo podía creer.

- a mi? Para que por que?

Trunks la miró incrédulo .

- bueno … no se … por llevarte … por que eres mi amiga no? Quieres … o has quedado con alguien y no quieres que me vean ¿ - pregunto mirándola con una sonrisilla .

pan se sonrojó toda -.

- NO NO ES ESO! SOLO QUE ME SORPRENDI"! – bramó Pan escusándose .

- Era broma - dijo este sonriente- venga que te llevo alumna – se rió este .

Pan se subió en la avioneta de trunks , cuando este sacó una capsula que se transformó en avioneta .

- nos vamos?

- Si …

Y Pan subió feliz , al ver que Trunks al menos la contaba como amiga , y deseosa de que fuera el día siguiente para volver a clase .

CONTINUARÁ -…

N/A : ola a todos! Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic ¡ no pensé que fuera a gustar a nadie!ª espero que este cap haya sido de vuestro agrado y que me dejeis mas reviews .

Gracias a los reviews de : Elena , Nyx the estrange , Luciana , Kayla chan ,Minaro,Dione-kido,Vane, dulcevg Son vegetzu y chibi romi .

Gracias a todos y espero mas de vuestros reviews con opiniones vale?

Un beso a todos :

HERMI16 - ,MIEMBRA DE LA ORDEN DE H Y HR.


	4. 4

CAP4- PELEA:

Pan estaba con Trunks en la avioneta del chico.

Ella estaba sonrosada , mientras que Trunks , con una sonrisa miraba hacia en frente.

Pan se sujetaba los pantalones y tragaba saliva.

Miraba a Trunks por el rabillo del ojo , era tan guapo , tan considerado …

( - UAH ESTOY LOKA POR EL!!!)

- bueno Pan , que piensas de que sea tu profe?- preguntó el joven a la chica.

Pzn tartamuedó .

- eh ¿! Em … me alegra mu-mucho …

- QUE BUENO! – exclamó el – espero que Bra y tu me saquéis buenas notas.

Pan se rió .

- si muy buenas!

La chica estaba totalmente colorada , Trunks la había hablado .

- y que Pan , hay algún chico de la clase que te guste ¿- preguntó de improviso Trunks.

Pan casi se ahoga.

- EING? Y esa pregunta? – preguntó ella sudando .

Trunks la miró con picardía .

- no se … por saber no?

- Em …

Pan se estaba confundiendo .

- em no … no me gusta nadie…- dijo colorada

Trunks la miró con astucia y miró de muevo enfrente .

- seguro …. Bueno ya llegamos .

La avioneta aterrizó y pan miró a Trunks .

- gracias por trarerme y … hasta ,mañana profe …

- hasta mañana Pan .

Pan se apresuró a salir de la avioneta y se fue corriendo hacia su casa .

Trunks despegó , perdiéndose en el cielo de nuevo.

Pan entró en su casa , algo acongojada .

Goku estaba en la mesa , con su padre , Gohan .

Cenaban

Goku deboraba , mientras Videl ponía una bandeja extra grande de arroz .

- hola hija – saludó Videl , algo tensa , ya que la pelea de esa mañana con su hija fue fuerte .

Pan , que ya no estaba tan alterada , saludó normal –

- hola mamá ..

La chica besó a su madre , para sorpresa de esta y a su padre también , que se sorprendió también –

Goku tragó y también lo besó .

- ahora vendrán la abuela y goten …- dijo Goku a su nieta .

Pan se sentó , entonces picaron a la puerta .

Videl abrió y allí estaban Goten y Chichi –

- hola buenas noches! – contestó simpático Goten , mientras Chichi besaba a su nuera.

Goten se sentó al lado de Pan , mientras todos se acomodaban para cenar.

Las madres se pusieron a hablar, goku con gohan y goten con Pan .

Pan comía su arroz cuando Goten le habló .

- que tal las clases Pan ¿ - preguntó .

- muy bien – dijo esta con sequedad.

Goten se quedó mirando .

- te cae muy bien Trunks no?

- Si …- dijo esta .

Una sonrisita apareció en la cara de Goten .

- en que grado ¿

Pan lo miró incrédula .

- perdón?

- Que en que grado te cae bien? Amistad .. o tal vez otra cosa ¬¬ .

Pan sintió que iba a ponerse roja como un tomate , pero se lo montó de tal manera que contestó .

- amistad Goten no seas idiota ¡

- ¬¬ okis .

Pan no dijo a Goten nada en los siguientes minutos .

( - para que preguntará? Goten no lo debe saber es su mejor amigo … )

- como está Bra? – preguntó Goten , mientras engullía un trozo de carne .

Pan emitió una sonrisa , mientras una mentirijilla le salió del alma.

Pan sabía que Bra estaba loca por su tío goten , y no quería que Goten pensara que era una desgraciada .

- Pues le gusta un chico y creo que le va a lograr …

Goten la miró incrédulo .

- a si? Que dices??!!OO

- que pasa ¿ - preguntó Pan – bra es lo suficientemente guapa no?

Goten se quedó callado y después se rió .

- ah si claro! Jaja yo pensaba que nunca tendría novio con ese carácter ¡

- no seas idiota goten ¬¬

- eh calma eh? Aber si la soltera vas a ser tu.

Pan miró a Goten con ira ,se levantó de la mesa , dio un beso a su abuelo: Goku y se fue a la cama .

Goten fue mirado por todo el mundo .

- no le hice nada! – se excus

……………………..

El alumnado estaba entrando a las clases , al día siguiente …

Pan iba con una Bra bastante baja de moral en ese día .

- pues ayer tu hermano me llevó – le contaba Pan .

Bra le sonrió .

.- que bien … al menos el chico que quieres te lleva a clase y lo ves cada día … - dijo Bra .

Pan sintió lástima por su mejor amiga mientras que se sentaban en sus asientos .

Pan se sentó todos hablaban , entonces vieron a una sombra por delante de ellas .

Pan y Bra levantaron la cabeza , para ver a Aruka delante de ellas .

- que quieres Uka? – preguntó Pan con bordería .

Aruka , con su cinta de pelo en su corto cabello negro , miró a Pan con asco y miró a Bra .

- eh pija , dime , como le gustan las chicas a tu hermano el buenorro?

Bra miró a Aruka con odio ,mientras levantaba cabeza .

- mira , eso no te lo iba a decir ni en sueños … además mi hermano ya tiene amor …

La cara de Uka se contrajo y apretó los puños.

- QUIEN ES? QUE LA MATO! – chilló esta .

Los demás alumnos miraron con miedo , mientras veían como Aruka agarraba del cuello de la blusa a Bra .

- AH DÉJAME BRUTA!

Entonces una onda vital cruzó la clase y Aruka salió disparada contra el encerado , chamuscada .

- QUE PASA AQUÍ!!

Trunks acababa de llegar , y vio a Pan con las manos extendidas , al lugar donde Aruka había sido enviada .

Bra estaba en el suelo , con acongojamiento .

- PAN QUE HAS HECHO!? – chilló Trunks .

Pan se puso pálida , al ver a Trunks .

- eh … yo … Aruka .. Bra …

Aruka se levantó y se puso a llorar hacia Trunks .

- profeeee"!! esta bruta me hizo estooooooo!! Buahhh!! Y solo por que tu hermana me insultó!!

Pan y Bra saltaron .

- ESO ES MENTIRA!!! – chillaron con indignación .

- ES VERDAD MENTIROSAS ¡! – chilló Aruka

Pan iba a matar a Aruka , pero Trunks la detuvo muy enfadado .

- Ya basta! Teneis pruebas??!!

Pan señaló a Bra .

- dilo Bra!!

- ES VERDAD HERMANO , ARUKA ME AMENAZ" Y PAN SOLO ME DEFENDI"!

- MENTIRA – chilló ARuka – miró a la asustada clase .

- a que es mentira clase , decidlo! – chilló Aruka .

La clase miró a Trunks , y después a Aruka que puso cara de consecuencias .

Un par de chicos asintieron , hasta que todo el mundo dio la razón a Aruka .

Pan y Bra se quedaron indiganadas .

Trunks miró con enfado a Pan y la sacó de la clase .

- Pan … - le dijo muy serio .

- Trunks yo … - empezó a decir ella .

- NO MIENTAS MAS! VEO RUIN QUE USES TU FUERZA PARA DAR A GENTE MAS DÉVIL!

- Pero …

- NADA! CASTIGADA ¡MAÑANA A LAS CINCO CONMIGO TRAS LAS CLASES!!!

CONTINUARÁ ….

N/A : SIENTO LA TARDANZA REVIEWSSS PORFAVOR Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODO AQUEL QUE ME HA DEJADO REVIEWWW

XAO ,. HERMI17


	5. El castigo

CAP 5- EL CASTIGO:

Pan estaba súper enfadada , cuando calló esa noche de bruces en su cama .

Tenía los sentimientos mezclados y su cerebro le indicaba matar a la pesada de Aruka Uka , mientras que su corazón estaba destrozado por que Trunks la había castigado sin tener ella la culpa .

- por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi joder?! – La chica agarró un muñeco y lo echó contra el armario .

Se puso a llorar , cuando picaron a su puerta .

Pan chilló.

- está abierto!! Joder!

La puerta se abrió y Videl se paró enfrente de la puerta , cerrándola débilmente .

- que te pasa hija? – preguntó Videl triste al ver así a su hija .

- que estoy harta de todo … - contestó la chica harta de todo lo que sentía .

- harta de que? – trató de informarse la morena , acariciando el pelo de su hija .

Pan refunfuñó .

.- eres una chafardera mamá! – se quejó la chica .

Videl rió .

- Pan , soy tu madre y se lo que estás pasando �

- Si claro!

- Claro que si … estás enamorada … y s emuy bien de quien …

Pan dio un vote en su cama , y se quedó mirando los ojos azules de su madre con fijación .

- que?? No lo sabes! Es imposible!

Videl se echó a reir como posesa .

- pan te crees que no nos vamos a dar cuenta , nosotros tu familia de que estás enamorada de Trunks? Hasta Vegeta lo sabe … y eso que es super insensible …

Pan quiso que la tierra se la tragara y se pasó la manta por la cara , avergonzada .

- joder que vergüenza!!!

Videl la agarró del hombro .

- no te preocupes mi niña …el amor es algo muy bonito …

- nol!! Hace sufrir!

- Lo se …

- No lo sabes!

Videl se ofendió .

- oye pan yo tb he tenido tu edad y me pasó con tu padre ….

Pan sacó la cabeza de la manta , con timidez …

- que pasó con papá y tu ¿ como os enamorasteis ¿

Videl sonrió , melancólica .

- yo me sentí atraida por tu padre , por sus miesterios , su timidez … además de que era guapísimo claro jeje

Pan emitió una dévil sonrisa .

- nos declaramos nuestro amor , en una fiesta que hizo bulma tras que el monstruo Bu murió …

- que bonito …- dijo Pan .

- si …-afirmó Videl , y le pasó una mano por los hombros mirando los ojos negros de su hija – has de tener fé … y la besó en la mejillas débilmente

Videl se fue acercando a la puerta , para irse.

- gracias mamá … - dijo Pan entonces .

Videl la sonrió y le guiñó un ojo .

- de nada … soy tu madre no?

Pan se rió .

- buenas noches mamá …

- buenas noches hija ….

Y después de la charla y con una nueva ilusión en su estómago de estar castigada junto a Trunks , Pan se durmió.

…………..

Al día siguiente , la clase fue normal y tranquila ….

Aruka miraba todo el rato a Pan con burla , y esta solo se limitaba a sonreír.

Bra estaba sorprendida de la actitud de su mejor amiga , y se enorgullecía por ello .

- si que has cambiado de la noche a la mañana pan…- comentó entre clases.

- Si … ya paso de estar triste , además voy a estar a solas con tu hermano jeje debería estar feliz no?

Bra se rió .

- jaja desde luego Pan además tengo un rumor que contarte .

Pan se acercó a su amiga .

- ayer estuve en el centro comercial , por que mi hermano había quedado con goten para darle una capsula y tu tío estaba un poco borde con la pija esa de …

- pares?

- La misma

- Vaya jeje estarás feliz eh?

- No lo sabes tu bien y esta tarde iré con mi madre a merendar a casa de tus abuelos que la han invitado , haber si lo veo jiji

Pan le chocó una mano , feliz cuando trunks la llamó la atención .

- pueden callarse ya? Estoy esperando …�a que se callen de una vez

Trunks no parecía de muy buen humor .

Pan y Bra se callaron , disculpándose , Aruka se burló de ellas .

Continuó la clase , hasta el final cuando todos empezaron a irse en grupos .

Bra le guiñó un ojo a Pan , despidiéndose y Pan se quedó de pie en el encerado nerviosa , hasta que Trunks cerrara la puerta.

Trunks cerró la puerta y se giró , mirándola a los ojos con sus pupilas color zafiro .

La chica tragó saliva .

Trunks se la acercó .

- no pensaba que tuviera que castigarte Pan , pero me obligaste … fue muy cruel de tu parte … - dijo el chico .

- trunks … - se quiso disculpar Pan , y explicarle .

Trunks la hizo callar y le pasó un mocho y un cubo .

- no quiero oir escusas , aunque me ha dolido castigarte ten … tendrás que limpiar toda la clase …

Pan cogió con mala leche el mocho y empezó a limpiar .

Trunks la miró con enfado .

- si vuelves a tratar así a tu profesor tendrás castigo durante un mes … - dijo el .

- me da igual!por que me jode que me castigues y me hables así cuando no tengo ninguna culpa ¡ - se quejó ella .

- eres una insolente Pan hablaré con videl y gozan!

Pan tiró el mocho al suelo .

- pues me da igual! Como si quieres hablar con el rey! Eres un idiota!

Trunks se la quedó mirando fijamente .

Pan castigado un mes y detención .

- eres un profesor jodido! Me vas a castigar y no podré ver a mi novio por las tardes! – se quejó ella , entonces se calló .

Trunks abría mucho los ojos , como platos y Pan se llevó una mano en la boca .

( - por que abré dicho esa mentira?!)

Trunks abrió los labios .

- así que con el novio eh? Pues muy bien … me parece que me tendrás que soportar a mi antes que atu novio …- le pasó el mocho , y el estropajo .- y ahora a limpiar si no quieres que me enfade de verdad …

Pan agarró el mocho y se puso a limpiar , roja por la vergüenza y aún enfadada por la pelea .

Trunks se sentó en el escritorio , poniéndose las gafas y empezando a corregir exámenes , con expresión seria .

- ( le he chillado a trunks! Lo he insultado! Pan estás como una cabra!!)

…………….

De mientras en la casa de Goku …

- está muy bueno este pastel chichi - comentó Bulma , mientras comía el pastel de fresas con nata , que la mujer de Goku había preparado.

- Gracias Bulma , lo he preparado esta mañana , a goku le encanta verdad goku?- preguntó a su marido.

- Si …- Goku comía como no con la boca llena , con la nata en los labios – si … a pan tb pero no está …-comentó el sayan.

Bulma se rio .

- trunks me dijo ayer que la tuvo que castigar

- jajajaa si XD – se rió chicha mirando con complicidad a Bulma.

Bra frunció el ceño .

- yo no lo veo gracioso �

- jaja pues nosotras si - bulma guiñó un ojo a la esposa de goku .

Bra siguió con su pastel .

- goten cuando vas a bajar?!- preguntó Goku cuando al fin tragó .

Bra miró hacia las escaleras , por allí bajaba goten que hablaba con su teléfono móvil.

- ya te he dicho que hoy meriendo en casa Pares … no me seas pesada ¡

Y colgó .

Goku frunció el ceño .

- problemas con la parienta ¿ - preguntó Goku.

Goten bufó sentándose enfrente de Bra , que se sonrojó .

- mujeres papá �

- ya entiendo

Chichi le dio un capón a su marido en la cabeza .

- auch!

Bulma rió.

- jajajaja vegeta es peor aún chichi no te preocupes …

- hablando de vegeta? – preguntó goku- por que no viene?

Bulma se echó a reir histéricamente y la misma Bra también .

- goku , tu ves a mi padre con cara de tomar pastel y te en tu casa? Jajajaja XD .

Goku soltó una carcajada , pasándose una mano por la cabeza .

- es verdad … que estúpidez jejeje

Siguieron merendando , goten cogió una gran porción de pastel y empezó a comerla con su arte de sayan , mientras hablaba con Bra .

- me ha dicho pan que te gusta un chico no?

- Em si …- dijo Bra.( yo mato a Pan!!!)

- Jeje y como es el? Es de tu edad!?

- Pues si … - dijo Bra , de golpe y porrazo .

- Anda que bien .. eh … y te quiere ….?

- Mucho .,,- bra se sonrojó.

Goten no dijo nada mas , la miró fijamente y tragó el trozo de pastel, la puerta de casa de goku calló abajo .

Todos asustados se levantaron .

- que ha pasado???!! – preguntaron todos , mientras Goku se ponía en pie.

Pan , echa una furia y con su aura azulada por todo su cuerpo subió dando zumbidos por las escaleras .

Videl y Gohan la seguían cansados .

- que ha pasado ¿ - preguntaron todos a la vez.

Bra corrió escaleras arriba para ver que le pasaba a su amiga .

Gohan le explicó a Bulma .

- ha peleado con tu hijo, nos ha llamado antes y Pan está furiosa …

Bulma se puso una mano en la boca , con preocupación , cogiendo su movil y saliendo afuera para llamar a Trunks.

Bra , por su parte entró en el cuarto de su amiga .

- que ha pasado Pan? – preguntó la chica al ver a Pan rompiendo la foto de trunks que había bajo su almohada .

- QUE PASA?! QUE QUE PASA!!! QUE TU HERMANO ES UN IDIOTA ESO PASA!!!

CONTINUARÁ ….

N/A : ola a tods! Siento la tardanza pero ya estoy aquí jeje espero que este cap os haya gustado y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Me encantan! Espero muchos mas eh? Jeje gracias ¡


	6. comida en casa de bulma

CAP 6- COMIDA EN CASA DE BULMA:

Pan estaba en su cuarto , era fin de semana .. y se notaba�

- Pan esa música!!!- chilló Gohan tapándose los oídos con las manos .

El médico estaba cansado de la música de su hija que estaba a todo volumen, mientras Videl desesperada hablaba con Bulma por teléfono .

- y? le has sacado algo a Trunks? – preguntaba la hija de Satan casi sin escuchar por la música .

Bulma casi no podía hablar , Vegeta estaba a su lado hablando como una cotorra de su nuevo entrenamiento súper especial para ganar a Goku .( jajaja este no cambia XD).

- solo me ha dicho que Pan es una alumna como las demás y ha hecho lo correcto , no me ha dicho nada más .

- bulma , quiero que me consigas una manera para …

- VEGETA QUE TE CALLES JODER!- chilló Bulma , harta de su pesado y gruñón marido.

Vegeta , herido en su orgullo sayan , frunció el ceño y se fue dando un portazo en la puerta derribándola .

- uff menos mal ya se ha ido este plasta …

Videl se rió .

- hombres …

- si …� en fin , que Trunks no saca prenda , y Pan?

- Encerrada … sin hacer nada … solo escuchando esa espantosa música .

Bulma pensó .

- por que no hacemos una cosa!- Bulma tuvo una idea.

- Que?- preguntó Videl .

- Y si os venís a comer a casa , incluido Goku , chichi y Goten .

Videl se quedó pensativa.

- es perfecto! Así ellos podrán hablar no?

- Exacto! os esperamos eh?

- Vale , gracias Bulma .

CLICK .

- Que te ha dicho¿- preguntó un irritado Gohan , que le petaban los tímpanos de Mago de Oz.

- Que vamos a comer a capsule corp.

Gohan suspiró aliviado .

- vale , voy a avisar a mis padres … tu avisa a Pan …

- ok.

Gohan se fue a la casa de al lado , mientras Videl subió las escaleras para avisar a su rebelde hija .

Videl , encontró a Pan , encima de la cama , dando votes con una peluca larga de rastas .

- pan?¿

- que? – preguntó ella , enfadada de que la interrumpieran .

- em … una sorpresita jeje

La chica quitó su adorada música , escrutando a su madre con sus ojos oscuros .

- no me digas � algo del tonto estúpido insolente de Trunks no?

- Em … bueno , mas o menos … es que vamos a comer a su casa …

Un chillido hizo retumbar el monte Kao , mientras Videl obligaba a vestirse a su hija para la comida .

- QUE NO VOY!! QUE PASO!! QUE NOOOO!!

- PAN NO SEAS CRÍA!!

Pero vestir a Pan fue algo realmente difícil para Videl , ya que su hija era mas poderosa que ella , así que entre Goku , Gohan y Goten se encargaron de alistarla completamente , transformados en supersayan y atarla a la mano de el abuelo .

- te ves muy linda - dijo Chichi a su nieta , cuando estaban todos agarrados a Goku para hacer el cambio de sitio instantáneo .

Pan quiso mandar lejos a su abuela .

- eres una sayan legendaria , has hecho sacar hasta nuestros poderes … - dijo Goten perfumándose .

- estaba en desventaja , � cretinos …- se quejó ella .

- vamos Pan ¡ no te quejes tanto! Vas a ver a tu amiga Bra y a tu querido Trunks .

Por las miradas que se lanzaron en esos momentos , Goku se dio cuenta que había metido la pata , así que se disponieron a ir en camino a la casa de Bulma.

- ping dong .

Unos sirvientes les abrieron la puerta , dirigiéndolos hacia la sala superior , donde se encontraba el comedor al aire libre .

Pan , aún quería escapar cosa de la que Goku se encargó .

- abuelo … traidor …

Goku , solo sonrió .

La puerta se abrió y vieron una mesa cuadrada pero de grandes dimensiones , llena de alimentos que para el paladar de los sayans era esquisito .

Bulma , muy arreglada y con un elegante moño , los recibió , Bra que estaba en la mesa también muy arreglada con un vestido ´ ultimo modelo rosa , también se levantó a saludar .

- bienvenidos a todos podéis pasar ¡ sentaos!

Todos fueron hacia las mesas , no había rastro de Trunks ni Vegeta .

- hola Pan! - saludó Bra contenta a su amiga dándole dos besos .

- hola Bra … - dijo Pan , sosamente .

- guay estás genial con esa mini falda y ese top – dijo mirándola , se acercó a su oído melosa- que es para seducir a mi hermano no?jeje

Pan se puso roja , mas que nada por que el chafardero de Goten estaba detrás de ellas .

- hola Bra ¡ - saludó alegre este .

- hola

- y tu brother? No lo veo por aquí – comentó mirando por la sala .

- está arreglándose en su cuarto .

Goten sonrió .

- para su novia no? Jeje

Pan rugió de ira .

- vete a la mierda Goten!y como le digas algo a Trunks de mi estás muerto!

Goten hizo un ademán de : de acuerdo .

- voy a buscarlo merci , la verdad Pan has salido a mi madre … que mala ostia nen …�

Goten se fue por uno de los pasillos .

Bra se rió.

- Goten es súper gracioso …

- Demasiado para mi gusto � - espetó Pan .

- Jeje como me gustaría que fuera mi novio ,en vez de esa agria tonta de Pares …

- Pues si … esa payasa no tiene ni oficio ni beneficio …

- Pues no , venga vamos a la mesa .

Las chicas se sentaron , mientras esperaban a Goten , Trunks y Vegeta.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza .

- KAKAROTT!!- bramó una voz grave .

Goku , que estaba intentando coger un muslito de cangrejo , se le fue sus intenciones .

- VEGETA- dijo alegre- cuanto tiempo! Como te va la vida? Anda te has afeitado!

Vegeta gruñó , transformándose en supersayan en la sala .

Bulma chilló .

- DEJATE DE TONTERIAS PAYASO! QUIERO UN COMBATE ¡ LUCHA! TE GANARÉ!

Pero , una cazuela acabó en la cabeza del sayan que lo hizo reaccionar .

Era Bulma , bastante cabreada .

- VEGETA! ESTAMOS EN UNA COMIDA! DÉJATE DE LUCHAS Y POTINGUES!GRRR

Vegeta estaba furioso , pero era mejor hacer caso a su mujer que lo llevó a rastas hacia la mesa y lo puso encima al lado del sonriente Goku .

- payaso …� no sonrías así gr. …

- tu nunca cambiarás Vegeta .

Pan soltó una leve risa , que llamó la atención de Bra .

- hombre! Te has reído! eso es bueno .

- para no reírse con tu padre y mi abuelo … jeje

- jejeje

- hola a todos

Trunks había llegado , junto a Goten y la sonrisa de pan se esfumó .

Se levantaron a saludar , todos menos Pan , claro está .

Trunks iba muy sexy con sus vaqueros y su chupa de cuero que resaltaba sus ojos azules .

El chico miró a la Pan que bebía de su zumo , autista y miró a su madre .

Bulma le hizo una seña con la boca .

- se dice Hola eh Pan? – dijo Trunks con vacile .

- hola …�

Trunks , volvió a mirar a su madre que se quejaba , el chico frunció el ceño .

( - pues no le voy a dar un beso! Paso de estar rebajándome a una niña mimada … paso- pensaba Trunks)

( - no le voy ni a saludar , es un estúpido y un creído … para quien se ha vestido así ¿ grr )

Había un poco de tensión en la mesa , todos se miraban y miraban a Pan y Trunks , Bra y Goten se miraban encogiendo los hombros .

- bueno … comemos? – preguntó Bulma .

- si!- goku contestó el primero .

- y después …- empezó a decir Vegeta apretando los puños .

- DESPUÉS NADA ¡ QUE TE VEO VENIR!- espetó Bulma .

Vegeta la miró muy mal y se puso a devorar todo lo que había a su alcance .

- bueno a comer!

Y todos empezaron a servirse comida, mientras los robots traían mas alimentos a la mesa .

- bueno … trunks querido , como te va de profesor ¿ - preguntó Chichi para sacar un tema de conversación .

- bueno , podría ir mejor , gracias – contestó el con frialdad , mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Pan .

- mmm… bueno , Bra se porta bastante bien Trunks , o no? – espetó Bulma .

Trunks miró a su hermana , que lo sonrió falsamente angelical.

- Bueno … aunque es algo charlatana en clase …�

- Jeje sorry.

- Y pan? También habla mucho ¿ - preguntó Gohan.

Videl quiso darle una patada por debajo de la mesa a su marido para que no sacara a Pan .

Pan miró a Trunks con vacilación.

- pues la verdad .,,. Estoy bastante disgustado con pan … no referente a notas , sino a comportamiento …

Se creó un silencio algo glaciar .

-. Mi comportamiento es el adecuado � - dijo ella fijamente.

- tu ves adecuado pegar a alguien mas débil pan? E ir con ese comportamiento tan rebelde ¿¿ lo siento pero a mi eso no me va … -. Dijo el .

- pues es lo que hay , si te gusta bien sino …

- PAN!- Videl la recriminó .

Trunks sonrió mientras se secaba los labios con la servilleta.

- tranquila Videl , espero esa actitud de alguien tan INMADURO …

Había puesto el dedo en la llaga .

- PUES SI SOY UNA CRÍA FELICIDADES! HAY PERSONAS QUE LES GUSTO ASÍ Y NO LO VOY A CAMBIAR VALE?

Pan se había levantado de la mesa , enfurecida .

- PAN CÁLLATE!- chilló Gohan avergonzado .

- ME VOY DE AQUÍ ¡ PASO DE VER A CIERTAS PERSONAS!- dijo mirando a Trunks .

La chica Salió de allí veloz , Gohan iba a ir tras ella pero lo detuvo Trunks que se levanto a ir tras ella .

Pan iba a zancadas hacia la puerta de capsule corp , pero Trunks la agarró de la manga .

- DEJAME EN PAZ!- chilló ella furiosa .

Trunks parecía bastante enfadado .

- QUIERES DEJAR DE PORTARTE COMO UNA NIÑA Y SER UNA MUJER!?

- YO SOY MUY MUJER!

- ERES UNA NIÑATA INCOMPETENTE QUE NO TIENE RAZÓN EN NADA!

Pan lo abofeteó .

- TE ODIO!!

- Estás segura? – preguntó Trunks con una mirada maliciosa .

- NO TE RIAS DE MI!- dijo ella instintivamente mientras sentía que enrojecía .

- No me rio de ti , me rio contigo y con esas bobadas de niña que haces �

Ella rabiaba .

- TE HE DICHO QUE NO SOY UNA …

Pero algo la detuvo , unos labios , los labios de Trunks que la besaban , y unos brazos fuertes que sujetaban su nuca .

Fue un beso rápido , pero muy profundo .

Trunks la miró , mientras Pan lo miraba roja y helada .

-ya puedes irte niñita ….

CONTINUARÁ ….

n/a: ola a todos! Gracias x seguir leyendo mi fic , espero que ahora mas que nunca lo sigais y os este gustando jejee cada vez le pongo mas emoción a la cosa jiji .

en fin , que gracias a vuestros reviews y espero mas eh? Ejejej besos


	7. besos de mentira?

CAP – 8- BESOS FALSOS?

Pan tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par , mientras Trunks le decía adiós con la mano , mientras se iba de nuevo a el comedor donde los demás comían .ç

La morena se quedó impávida con lo que acababa de pasar .

( - me ha besado? ¡ mi primer beso … me lo ha dado Trunks?)

Pan se pellizcó los cachetes .

Poco a poco , el enfado que hace momentos sentía por el chico de ojos azules se esfumó .

Y con un grito de alegría la chica se fue corriendo hacia casa .

La chica entró por la ventana a su habitación y loca de alegría encendió la minicadena , saltó por la cama y se puso a votar .

- SII!! ME HA BESADO!! ME HA BESADO!! AJAJAJAJ SOY LA MEJOR!! ME HA BESADO!!

Giru , que se paseaba por la casa haciendo la limpieza , se acercó poco a poco a la chica .

- giru , giru , Pan?!

Pan , la cual pasaba de Giru los últimos meses abrazó al robot .

- TE QUIERO GIRU!! TRUNKS ME HA BESADO! AJAJAJA

Giru se intentaba liberar de la euforia de la sayan .

La chica se tumbó en la cama , cuando giru se fue .

Se quedó mirando al techo , mientras su mente rebobinaba una y otra vez el gesto de Trunks y el beso que la había dado .

- oh Trunks! Me has besado kya!!

El ruido de la puerta y la voz de Gohan y Goku dio a entender que habían regresado .

Pan salió de la cama y cogió el móvil , marcando el número de bra .

- si? – contestó la hija de Bulma.

- BRA!!

- PAN? � no estabas enfadada ¿ pasa algo

- Kyaaaa buenas noticias braaaaa!!

- Que pasa? – bra estaba dubitativa , sin entender un pimiento .

- Tu hermano …. Tu hermano..- Pan estaba atascada .

- Es tonto? Imbecil o machista? – preguntó bra , esperando un insulto .

- NO!! Me ha besado!!

Bra chilló tan fuerte que casi le rompe el tímpano a Pan .

- de verdad!!?? KYA!! Eso es genial!!! Y COMO PASO?!

La puerta de la habitación de Pan se abrió y 'Pan colgó velozmente .

- que pa …sa?

Goten estaba en la puerta , cruzado de brazos y mirando a Pan con fijación .

- goten que haces en mi habitación? –preguntó la chica , sonrojada.

- Lo he oído todo �

Pan sintió una gran taquicardia .

- yo … no entiendo que …

- no te hagas la tonta Pan � es verdad lo que acabas de decir?

- El que?¿

- QUE Trunks ,te ha besado … es verdad?

Pan agachó la cabeza .

Pensó en la posibilidad de sonrojarse y negarlo pero …

- SI Y QUE? – preguntó con vacile .

Goten sonrió .

- es verdad entonces … mmm solo te digo que no te ilusiones con Trunks …

Pan frunció el ceño , mientras Goten abandonaba la habitación .

- goten , por que dices – el moreno había cerrado ya la puerta – eso?

La chica se sentó en su cama , comiéndose la cabeza por las palabras d su tío .

- ( trunks le abrá dicho algo? Que ha querido decir con esas palabras? )

………………………

PIII

El sonido de comienzos de clase había sonado y unas risueñas Pan y Bra entraban a clase como todos los días .

Pan se había maquillado a conciencia y arreglado , ya que quería que Trunks la viera preciosa .

Iba hablando con Bra de las cosas de ayer .

- entonces como te beso? – preguntó la chica muerta de curiosidad .

- fue muy de repente …- dijo una soñadora Pan – muy irónico , pero kyaaa genial! Fantástico!

Pan y Bra se abrazaron contentas.

Aruka Uka , las miraba con curiosidad .

- pues Goten estuvo todo el rato a mi lado hablemos un montón ¡!

- De veras? – Pan estaba super feliz- y no hablasteis de esa cerda de Pares? �

- NO! Ni la mencionó.

El profesor Trunks entró en la clase y todos se pusieron en pie .

Pan se arregló la falda , se echó el pelo hacia atrás y sacó pecho.

- podeis sentaros .

Trunks , llevaba la misma cara se siempre.

Aruka corrió hacia la mesa de Trunks , mientras sacaban los libros y le dijo algo al oído .

Pan intentó escuchar , pero no escuchó nada.

Trunks sonrió a Aruka y asintió con la cabeza encantado .

Aruka regresó feliz a su asiento .

-( que le habrá preguntado esa zorra?�)

Las clases transcurrieron normal .

A pesar de que el temario de hoy era muy aburrido y tenían un exámen teórico , pan no dejó de mirar a TRunks .

Bra , se reía cada vez que su hermano miraba a Pan para preguntarle algo.

PIIII

La clase finalizó , y los alumnos fueron saliendo poco a poco de las clases .

Bra le guiñó un ojo a Pan , y esta contenta se quedó sola con Trunks , para hacer el castigo de cada día .

La chica se acercó seductora a la mesa de Trunks , mientras este guardaba sus libros .

- puedes irte a casa Pan … - dijo el chico .

Pan elevó una ceja , sorprendida .

- eh? Pero si estoy castigada …

Trunks la miró sonriente .

- si pero Aruka Uka me ha dicho que si porfavor podía ayudarla a entrenar artes marciales cada lunes por la tarde … y hoy no puedes cumplir tu castigo .

Eso fue como un baño de agua fría para la chica .

- QUE??

Trunks la miró con sorpresa.

- que? Pasa algo Pan … aruka es una alumna , solo la voy a ayudar…

La chica estaba loca de celos en esos momentos .

- pero … estarás con ella!!

- Hombre … si no hay dos arukas Ukas , me temo que si

La chica dio un golpe en un pupitre .

-ENTONCES PARA QUE ME BESASTE AYER!!??- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos .

Trunks la miró serio .

- para …- acarició su barbilla – que maduraras de una vez … pero veo que un beso no hace efecto contigo …

Pan sintió que le estaban arrancando el corazón y con todas sus fuerzas quiso pegar a Trunks .

El la agarró por el brazo , quedando cuerpo contra cuerpo .

- me amas? – preguntó el chico de ojos azules – es eso verdad? Me amas …

Pan lo empujó , llorando y Salió con su mochila de la clase .

- TE ODIO!!

Pan se fue , corriendo por los pasillos , llorando como una posesa.

- me ha engañado!! Goten quería advertirme de esto! Trunks es de lo peor!! Le gusta jugar con las mujeres!! Sniff!!

La chica iba tan autista en su mundo que se chocó con alguien en la calle .

- Kya!

Calló al suelo , dandose en el brazo .

Unas manos morenas preocupadas la ayudaron a levantarse.

- PAN! ERES TU! LO SIENTO! ESTÁS BIEN!!

Pan elevó la cabeza , dejándose ayudar para ver frente a frente a un chico joven , muy conocido para ella .

- obb? – preguntó extrañada.

El chico moreno , la sonrió mientras ella se incorporaba .

- el mismo? que tal Pan , he vuelto para ver a Goku

CONTINUARÁ …

N/A : Siento como siempre el retraso , estoy agotada de rtantos fics a los que atiendo jajajaja XD . espero que todos esteis bien y que os guste el fic .

Muchas gracias por los reviews , son mi razón para sguir escribiendo , cuanto mas mejor , gracias besos


	8. La táctica de Pan

CAP-8- LA TÁCTICA DE PAN:

Ob? Que haces tu aquí? – preguntó la nieta de Gokuh al ver allí a el chico.

Ob sonrió agradablemente .

vengo a inscribirme al instituto he decidido que el mundo no es solo pelear y me tengo que poner al día - comentó el .

Pan se quedó con la boca , abierta , mientras Aruka Uka salía del insti parloteando pesadamente con Trunks , que la escuchaba atentamente .

Pan se lanzó al brazo de Ob , súper contenta.

de veras �¿ KYA! Que guay! haber si hay suerte y te toca en mi clase así te dejaría cada uno de mis apuntes de estas dos semanas .

Trunks y Aruka ,pasaron por su lado , Pan sonrió aún agarrada a un colorado Ob.

ob? – preguntó Trunks , fijándose en la escena que tenía delante – que haces aquí- preguntó con una amabilidad esquisita.

Ob se puso muy contento de ver a Trunks.

ola trunks! Pues vengo a inscribirme al instituto! A partir de mañana quiero comenzar a estudiar .

vaya … yo soy profesor – dijo TRunks orgulloso – quizás te toque en mi clase …

si! Ojal�! – dijo Pan agarrando mas fuerte a Ob .

Trunks frunció el ceño disimuladamente , Aruka llamó su atención .

profe , nos vamos?

Trunks miró a su alumna .

claro Aruka , vámonos

chao trunks- se despidió Ob .

adiós – contestó Trunks dirigiéndose a su avioneta .

Pan lo vio irse con una sonrisa en los labios .

Ob la miraba y de ella a la avioneta de el hijo de Bulma.

em … pasa algo?

Nada hasta mañana jeje .

Y Pan se fue volando , dejando a Ob cruzado de brazos sin entender nada .

pues vale …

Y entro al edificio para inscribirse.

…………………………..

entonces Ob va a estudiar en nuestro instituto? – preguntó Bra a su amiga , mientras Chichi servía pastelillos y zumo.

Estaban merendando y haciendo los deberes en casa de Goku , así de camino Bra , podía ver a su amado Goten .

si - dijo Pan mordiendo un bizcocho con gula – ojala le toque en nuestra clase .

Bra , astuta como ella , arrugó la nariz.

Pan no me digas que vas a hacer la niñeria de ligar con Ob, para que mi hermano se fije en ti ¿

Exacto – afirmó ella , cerrando el puño.

Bra se rio con ganas.

Pan … mi hermano tiene 23 años , es lo suficientemente maduro para no caer en esas trampas adolescentes que quieres usar …

Pan , no escuchó a Bra.

me da igual … �� no quiero que se tenga creido que el puede ser el único chaval que me puede volver loca…

es que es el único que te vuelve loca …

me da igual Bra! – chilló Pan , tirando la bandeja de pastelitos – que quieres que haga Bra? Que levante la mano en mitad de la clase y le diga : " PROFE ME VUELVES LOKA"?

Bra negó con la cabeza.

tampoco eso … pero no se … creo que deverías llevarte bien con el , al menos eso es lo que hago yo con tu tío Goten …

ESTOY ARTO!

Alguien irrumpió en la habitación de mala leche .

Bra y Pan saltaron , cuando Goten , Goku y Pares , la novia de Goten irrumpieron en la sala .

hijo no seas así con tu novia …

goten �- chicha lloraba .

NUNCA ACEPTARÉ QUE ME HAYAS DEJADO! SI HACE FALTA ME QUEDARÉ SIN COMER NI BEBER EN LA PUERTA DE TU CASA! – chillaba Pares irritada .

Goten dio un puñetazo en la pared , mientras Goku le posaba una mano en la espalda.

Pares … vete …- pidió Goten en un suplicio .

NO QUIERO! – lloró esta lagrimosa .

POR FAVOR PARES! DAME TIEMPO! NO MONTES ESTE ESPECTACULO EN MI CASA!

Pares fue hacia goten y lo abofeteó , con rabia .

Bra sintió un impulso de defender a Goten , pero Pan la detuvo a tiempo .

Acto seguido , la chica de pelo castaño se fue y Goten subió enfadado a su habitación .

vámonos goku …- dijo chichi hiposa- niñas aquí no ha pasado nada n…

tranquila abuela … no pasa nada …- calmó Pan .

chao niñas - se despidió Goku alegre – amor … si la guerra esta mejor �� .

Las chicas se quedaron solas , Pan miró a su amiga , Bra estaba seria .

bra ….- preguntó con miedo .

La hija de Bulma no dijo nada .

Bra?

YUHUUUUUUU!

Bra simplemente dio un vote de alegría .

………………………………………………

Al día siguiente, Pan fue al instituto con sus mejores ropas .

Fue mucho mas sexy de lo normal .( vamos , top rojo y minifalda vaquera)

Bra entró en clase super alegre y babosa … se había tirado desde ayer por la tarde con cara de tonta .

Pan jugaba con sus pechos en clase … moviéndolos de una forma descarada , mientras muchos chicos la miraban.

Trunks entró en clase , y para sorpresa de todos y alegría de Pan , Ob iba con el .

este es Ob , vuestro nuevo compañero – dijo Trunks con seriedad – el es de una cultura diferente por lo tanto mayor que vosotros , espero que le acepteis bien …

tranquilo profe será bien aceptado – dijo Pan mordiéndose el labio .

Ob se sonrojó y Trunks se la quedó mirando .

esas frases las dejas para tus horas de trabajo , Pan …- dijo borde este .

Bra reaccionó de golpe , con las palabras de su hermano .

Aruka , exclamó un chillido .

La ha llamado Puta!

'Pan miró con ira a Trunks y este le devolvió la mirada .

em … me siento? – preguntó Ob viendo tanta tensión .

Las clases transcurrieron , tranquilas , por el momento .

Trunks mandó a Ob lo mas alejado de Pan posible , y eso no le gustó a Pan demasiado .

Hicieron clases de educación física , siguiendo con la defensa personal.

Pan dejó a Bra expresamente para ponerse con Ob.

profe … me pongo con ob vale ¿ es que necesito entrenar mas en serio

haz lo que te de la gana �� - contestó el , mientras Aruka Uka , le intentaba dar una patada .

Pan retó a Ob , y ambos empezaron a pelear .( sin volar ni ondas vitales clarojejej )

Trunks , miraba para ponerles nota .

Pan se defendía muy bien , mientras Ob la atacaba .

El muchacho luchaba muy bien , e iban muy igualados.

Entonces Pan quiso dar una patada e los testículos de Ob y este se defendió agarrando a Pan con los brazos , así callendo ambos al suelo .

E instintivamente , Pan robó un beso a Ob .

Toda la clase se quedó con la boca abierta .

Aruka parecía que iba a entrar en erupción y Trunks chilló a estos .

YA PODEIS LEVANTAROS Y CALLAD TODOS- dijo con enfado .

Ob se alejó de Pan colorado , mientras Trunks daba por finalizada la clase .

Bra fue a echarle la bronca a Pan , llamándole ilusa entre otras cosas , mientras Pan , se iba a la ducha pensando sonriente .

ojo por ojo y diente por diente , empieza la guerra …

CONTINUARÁ -….

N/a: ola a todos siento la tardanza lo se tardo demasiado buahhhh si es que mis fics , me llaman siempre y mas vosotros que me leeis .

Bueno veis que esto cada vez se pone mas y mas calentito eh? No no te muerdas las uñas que te veo ajajaja bueno , muchas asias a todos por leerme y por los reviewws! espero mas eh? Ejejej venga

REVIEWSSSSS!


	9. Celos de trunk?

CAP- LOS CELOS DE TRUNK?

Pan?- ob estaba rojo como un tomate.

Pan sonrió divertida relamiéndose los labios.

no me digas que no te ha gustado?- dijo tocando sus mejillas seductoramente, acercándose para un segundo beso.

Ob se puso muy muy rojo.

Trunks serio fue hacia ellos y separó a Pan , brutamente de Ob .

mirad fuera del instituto podéis hacer lo que queráis pero en mi clase NO! – chilló mirando a Pan crudamente .

pero , fue ella …- dijo Ob con aturdimiento.

El pelilila lo miró con el ceño fruncido .

no seas calzonazos …

no le digas eso idiota!- chilló Pan al profe.

Todos los alumnos se revolvieron , Bra se tapó los ojos con la mano .

pan .,.. ese genio … tía – susurró tragando saliva .

PROFE! YO LE PONDRÍA UN PARTE! – chilló Aruka metiendo baza- o MEJOR LA EXPULSIÓN!.

Pan le dio una buena bofetada .

cállate guarra!

Trunks la enganchó de el brazo y se la llevó de la clase .

Todos se quedaron comentando el suceso .

Trunk la llevó al pasillo , con furia , mientras Pan intentaba librarse.

DE QUE VAS NIÑA? EL ECHO DE QUE NUESTRAS FAMILIAS SEAN ÍNTIMAS NO TE VALEN PARA INSULTARME ANTE TODA LA CLASE!

PUES NO SEAS TAN INFANTIL..- burló Pan con una risita.

Trunks petó de ira.

INFANTIL?yo? SOY UN HOMBRE ADULTO MOCOSA!

Si , si … jeje- rió Pan – pues no lo parece …

A que te refieres¿- preguntó el hijo de Bulma , con suspicacia .

En que a ti te ha molestado que …

Pan?

Ob había salido de la clase con las manos en la cabeza.

que quieres tu?-preguntó Trunks , frunciendo el ceño.

Yo solo queria decirle a Pan , que hizo mal en hacer eso delante de la clase ….

Pan sonrió , traviesa.

para mi si ha estado bien , nos vamos Ob?- preguntó la joven .

Pan y Ob se fueron de el insti , Ob llevado por Pan claro está …

Trunks tiró una tiza en clase y dio un sonoro portazo .

…………….

lloré mientras desgarraba tu piel con mis uñas , sentí el calor de tu carne infectar mis dedos helados ...

Pan dejó su diario , cuando a las cinco de la tarde , Bra entró en su habitación .

Pan! Lo que has hecho es una locura!- se enfadó la peliazul .

El que?- dijo Pan haciéndose la tonta .

Lo de OB! Es que no sabes encima que tu abuela va a hacer una comida este domingo y va a venir Ob y también estará mi hermano!

Pan casi se cae de la cama .

QUE! Es broma no!

NO ES BROMA TONTA! ESTÁS EN UN LÍO! – chilló Bra.

Pan se puso en posición india , pensando , Bra se sentó impaciente en la silla , mirando a su amiga .

vamos a ver , Bra …

si …¬¬

domingo …

si ….

Comida ….

Si ¬¬¬¬

Trunks y ob?

Exacto panfila ..

….

¬¬

…

¬¬

MUAJAJAJA!- Pan se rió con ganas .

Bra calló de la silla.

que te pasa? Enferma mental …

ejje aber Bra …

Pan agarró de las manos a su amiga .

si Trunks no siente nada por mi … no debería llevarse mal con Ob no?

Bra dudó .

em … claro …

Pan hizo un signo de victoria .

entonces … esto va a ser magnifico para asegurarme de si Trunks me quiere o no!

….

QUE LLEGUE EL DOMINGO! MUAJAJAJ!

………………………………

Domingo … casa de Goku …

Goku , hacia su deporte preferido después de entrenar artes marciales , comía viendo la tele .

Goku! Podrías dejar de comerte los canapés! – chillaba Chichi -. Bulma y los demás no han llegado aún … grrr.

Videl , gohan , goten y Pan ponían la mesa y los manteles .

em … decías? – dijo Goku , acabando la bandeja , con la boca llena XD.

Te matoooooooo!

Mujer y marido corrieron por toda la casa , goku con una sartén en la cabeza claro … ajaja.

DIN DON .

abro yo! –dijo Pan , yendo a abrir .

Hola Pan - saludó Ob , que iba de lujo ( lo que se podia permitir claro)

Hola wapo!

Videl y Gohan se miraron sorprendidos del cambio de su hija .

Goku fue a saludarlo volando .

OB CUANTO TIEMPO!

Goku! Que bueno volver a verte!

Goku , seguido de Pan , se llevó a Ob a la mesa , sentándose los 3.

Ob empezó a contarle de su vida hasta ahora , cuando picaron de nuevo .

Goten abrió.

ya voy! …- Goten se quedó sin palabras .

En primera fila una guapa Bra , con un moño y un traje lila brillante sonreía con admiración .

La seguía Bulma , Vegeta( con bigote y cara de pocos amigos ) y un sonriente Trunks .

Goten seguía parado al ver a Bra tan guapa .

pasad! Pasad! – dijo al salir de su asombro .

Vegeta gruñó , Bulma se rió , Bra se sonrojó y Trunks le dio una palmada.

HOMBRE VEGETA! DE NUEVO EN MI CASA EH! – burló Goku al otro hombre .

Grrr¬¬ calla idiota , he venido por mi mujer no por ti …

Bra fue hacia Pan .

Pan! Hola! Ola ob! - saludó Bra .

TRunks miró hacia ellos , Pan estaba agarrada del brazo de Ob .

parece que a pan le mola ob no crees? – preguntó Goten con " inocencia".

Trunks giró la cara .

mejor para ella , ya iba tocando …- dijo dejando su chaqueta .

bueno … a comer - dijo Gohan , llevando a todos al comedor , donde Chichi ponía un florero con amapolas rojas en el centro de la mesa.

Ob se fue a sentar al lado de Pan , pero topó con otra persona .

oh? Te ibas a sentar ahí? – prerguntó irónicamente Trunks.

Em … si?

Trunks lanzó una sonrisa , sentándose al lado de Pan .

Pan flipó.

pues te jodes , lo cogí antes – y el chico guiñó un ojo .

CONTINUARÁ …

N/A : kya las cosas se ven calientes calientes! Que pasará en esa comida? Pronto lo sabrán besos y DEJEN REVIEWSSSS PLEASEEE!


End file.
